


Sobbin' Women

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twelve10 said: “It’s German tradition for family/friends to kidnap the bride the night before the wedding. The groom has to find her to prove his love.<br/>Guys, I think someone can write something with this… Nagron anyone? :D”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobbin' Women

Mira and Saxa wax him, relax him in a bath of warm oiled water, rose petals floating upon its glistening surface. Chadara stands guard against curious eyes, making eyes at any man who dares intrude upon makeshift bath and then scolding him harshly away.

Then it is done and Nasir is dried, skin shimmering in pale moonlight. 

Tired breeches are discarded and Nasir is clothed in pale blue robes, naked beneath. 

"Agron will be most pleased," smiles Nasir. "But you did not have to do this for me…"

"Come now to place of trees." says Saxa.

"Forest," Mira corrects.

"Is what I said," spits Saxa.

"Gratitude for all you have done, but I must go to Naevia now and have hair arranged for handfasting." 

Saxa and Mira exchange looks and as if upon cue Chadara grasps Nasir’s freshly washed loose hair in her fist while Saxa produces dagger.

"We promised no violence," chastises Mira.

"None will be done if boy does as told."

"What is this? Chadara! You told them?" His Achilles heel has been exposed; Nasir would do nothing to sacrifice his hair. Only Chadara among them knows of this, and betrayal seizes his heart. "I called you friend!"

"He dyes it black with roots," Chadara says.

"Mira? Speak sense to them!" 

But Mira only laughs. “I knew such perfectly raven locks to be impossible.”

"I hate you all," Nasir hisses.

*

In the woods Nasir is at loss to find his way back to rebel camp. He is new to exposure of elements and trees stand similar and monotonous all around him; there are no landmarks to guide him back to safety of Agron. 

Crazed women force him to walk for more than hour, changing direction at random, scattering leaves and twigs in his wake. Then they come upon hidden camp, tent pitched and filled with weapons and food.

Nasir is resigned to feast upon dry hard bread while the women refresh themselves with cakes and wine. 

"Why do you do this to me? I am guilty of no wrongdoing save misjudgment in friendships."

"It is doing of Germania," Saxa shrugs. "Agron will find you and take you for wife at new sun."

"I am no wife," Nasir protests, massaging his sore scalp now that Chadara has let go his hair. 

"Boy. Wife. Same to hard cock. Be quiet."

*

During long terrible night Nasir fears for sanity of rogue rebel women. Mira stands guard now, bow tensed and alert for any forest noises.

"Where is Naevia?" Nasir complains. Among them she is secretly his favorite, her gentle quiet companionship missed sorely.

"Favorite girl stay behind. Distract Agron." Saxa spits off to side of encampment. "Better she come with us and spare us from boredom of your talk."

"Your command of common tongue is improving," observes Nasir bitterly.

“Favorite?” bristles Chadara. “I taught you how to avoid split ends!”

*

Nasir plots to kill them all, but falls mostly to thoughts of Agron, rough unwashed barely clad man, broad chest and back crisscrossed with leather straps. Hard arms, hard cock, thighs that he cannot resist sinking fingernails into when Agron-

"Agron!" Nasir cries. "This is his doing!"

"This is boy Agron takes for wife?" Saxa snides. 

"Give him cake and his wits shall be refreshed," suggests Chadara. "Or perhaps he would rather have Naevia by his side."

*

Just as sun brightens in sky, Agron runs crashing through trees to claim Nasir.

"I did not say to torment him!" he says when he sees Nasir’s crestfallen countenance. 

"We only withheld wine and cake," says Mira. "Saxa told us it was tradition to do so."

Agron throws accusatory look at Saxa before he takes Nasir’s chin in his hand and kisses pouting lips.

"Apologies." Agron is gratified that upon that word Nasir molds smaller body to his. "Say you still will be hand-fasted to me?"

"Yes," murmurs Nasir, resenting that women look upon him approvingly as if they have done him great favor in bringing him here. "But only if Saxa is not invited."

**Author's Note:**

> Nasir relented of course and Saxa got to be a flowergirl. But Chadara was demoted from maid of honor and Naevia took her place while Sparty officiated and Donar was obvs Agron’s best man even tho he was jealous as shit and had thoughts of smothering Nasir at odd times throughout the years. Ganni got superdrunk and slept with Chadara and they ended up getting married btw. And Saxa and Mira slowly realized they were lezzies for one another and they got married too and Nasir truly relished kidnapping the shit out of Saxa.


End file.
